


My Face

by Niennas_Apprentice (Niennas_apprentice)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennas_apprentice/pseuds/Niennas_Apprentice
Summary: So that scene gave me some major feels.Come talk endgame with me @ niennasapprentice.tumblr.com





	My Face

 

 

I look on you

I look upon my own face

Staring back is all my failures

All the anger

All the rage

 

_I look on you_

_I look upon my own face_

_Staring back is all my failures_

_All my disgust_

_All my fears_

_All my weaknesses_

 

I look on you

_I look on you_

On what i was

_On what i will become_

 

I wonder

what He

would think

 

_I wonder_

_what He_

_would think_

 

I look on her

I see a slight hesitation on my face

But I am not conflicted anymore

And I do not hesitate

Anymore

 

I am free

_I am free_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that scene gave me some major feels.  
> Come talk endgame with me @ niennasapprentice.tumblr.com


End file.
